Not Mine
by necko-chan
Summary: I like him a lot, i want him to know...but i don't want to ruin the friendship and trust we have with each other...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It's Junuary, school started even if everyone's minds stayed still in their winter break.

-Hinata POV-

Winter break, what a boring time it was for me. I trained with my cousin. He said I got stronger though I didn't notice my changes.

Changes? Naruto's past tense for me now. People say "new year, new hope," do you think…new love perhaps?

Back in school, Kiba started talking to me more. I've been thinking about him for a while now. But…it's Kiba…there's no, none, not at all chance that he nor I can get together without people staring at us. Why? He's the jock of our school; star of the shinobi athletic tracking team and football team; role model of freshman boys and dear love idol for girls. I'm just that some quiet supposedly smart girl who sits behind him in class.

-sigh- we've been back to school for a week now and even though we still talk the same amount. We talk on ninja im, in school, after school… Everything seems the same but I feel there's something between us…somewhat a border yet not. I can see that he wants to tell me something but nothing's coming out in sounds. There's a hidden message in his eyes.

I logged onto ninja im as usual and he said hi to me as usual. I invited him to come with us to watch the latest movie of Evil Marshmallow Minions. He accepted my invite and I logged off when Neji called me to go downstairs.

For some reason I worried about what to wear.

"Did you ask Kiba to come with us?" Neji asked as we ate.

"Yes," I replied, "He said he can come, and he needs a ride cuz his bike broke."

"Sure, com one, let's finish up, Hanabi, and go pick up Tenten and Kiba," Neji listed.

"How come he breaks his bike so often?" Hanabi chewed at the same time.

"Hanabi, I told you to talk after you swallow it," Neji glared at her, "She's right, how is it that he breaks his bike so often?"

"He hee, he said his sister used his bike as a soccer ball," I kept giggling and Hanabi burst out laughing.

"What kind of…sister is that…?" Neji's eye twitched.

Neji cleaned up the table after we finished as I braided Hanabi's hair. And Neji fixed Hanabi's uniform while I did the dishes.

"Everybody out, I'm closing the door," I called out, locking the door behind me seeing Hanabi and Neji out the door.

I opened the door for Hanabi and helped her up the back seat of the pick up then got on myself.

It was a white pick up, I only got to sit on the back once when I was late to an exam and Neji was late to her date with Tenten. The teachers passed me upon seeing me jump off the back of the truck while Neji did a drift along the curve.

"What is your name, child?" one of them asked me.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm Hyuuga Hinata," I didn't pant at all, just nervous.

"You've passed the test," Another one said to me, "now go inside and give them this slip."

I remember I had to go back to the town by city bus. And since I took the wrong bus, I had to walk a bit. Actually, not a bit, but a few miles. Luckily Kiba was out running away from his sister and he gave me a ride back. His sister all of a sudden became nice.

First we stopped to pick up Tenten. She was different today. As she got on the car I noticed. She had make up on.

"Good morning Tenten," Hanabi and I greeter her the same moment.

"Good morning Hanabi, Hinata, and dear Neji," she smiled at us.

We talked a bit about the movie and soon we arrived at the elementary.

I helped Hanabi off the truck and walked her to the first grade class.

"Hana, don't go anywhere without Misa ok? I'll go pick you up tomorrow, just call me," I kneeled down to talk at her level.

"I know, don't worry about me," she said to me, her tiny hands firm on my shoulder.

"Bye," I bowed to the teacher and quickly walked back to the car greeting Hanabi's classmates along the way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------end of chapter 1

You have just read 726 words

02/21/08

6:42AM


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hinata, why are you holding flowers?" Tenten asked as we're arriving at Kiba's house.

"Konohamaru gave them to me," I said, "He's nice."

Kiba opened the door, "morning, oh, thanks for giving me a ride."

"Ya, no problem," Neji now drove toward the streets.

"Thanks Hinata," Kiba clicked on the seatbelt.

I nodded at him.

"Where did you get those flowers?" Kiba pointed.

"Konohamaru gave them to me," I smiled.

"Yea, Misa's brother," Tenten added.

"Oh. Nice flowers," Kiba complimented, "hey! Don't give us that look!"

"What look?" Tenten questioned.

"That one!" Kiba blushed.

"Which one?" Tenten's making life hard for him.

"Tenten, there's just friendship between us, now leave him alone," I laughed at what I had just said.

"Yea, what she said," Kiba was glad I solved this.

It was lunch, the school day was finally almost over.

"Hinata," someone called. I didn't turn nor respond.

"Hinata!" the same voiced called out again, that Hinata must be deaf.

Someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Konohamaru."

"Hinata, I called you twice," he said.

"Oh," that's all I responded, 'So?' I thought.

"Well, Sasuke invited me to go watch movie with you guys, but he didn't tell me what time," He looked around and I don't know why.

"Oh, it starts at 4:25," I said, somewhat feeling annoyed.

"Thanks, I'll see you there," He left to where he came from.

I started walking again.

"Hinata," this time I know this voice. I stopped and turned around.

A fast shadow picked me up the gentlest way; we went around the corner and behind the trees and rose bushes.

"Hey Kiba," I whispered, "Kiba, were you running away from your coach?"

"Yea, you guess the right stuffs," He is now panting. I think he finished training just now too.

"Hyuuga, have you seen Inuzuka?" the coach asked me.

"No, I don't think he'd be here," I wasn't lying. Why would Kiba be in the garden and not on the field with his friends?

The coach left.

Kiba still leaned his back on the tree, panting quieter.

"Here, have some water," I knelt down and handed him my bottle. He chucked the whole bottle in a few seconds. I really wonder if he was dying.

"What is it that you wanted?" I leaned against the tree behind me.

"Oh, uh… I saw Konohamaru with you just now…" He didn't finish.

"He just came to ask the movie time," I answered, "he said Sasuke invited him."

"I didn't know that," he leaned toward me, still panting.

"You wanna go home and rest after school? You don't have to come with us," I'm worried if he'd collapse.

He shook his head.

"Your coach is coming this way," I said, "what do---"

He didn't let me finish. He grabbed me by my arm and held me tight.

"Shh," he still held me.

His coach passed by us. He let go of me.

"Kiba, people will stare at you again if they saw us like that," my voice nearly in anger my head dropped. I wasn't angry, just…

"Here, I have to give this to you," he threw a tiny cold bucket onto my lap and took off running.

"Kiba! I knew you were here," his coach came back, "I'd die early cuz of you!"

The coach ran after him but Kiba sped up.

"Hinata, I'll see you tonight!"

I watched after him.

'Kiba…please…don't hold me like this unless there's a meaning to it…'

"Kiba! Don't run, come back here! You asked for this!" the coach rested a little, Kiba too.

"No I didn't," Kiba mocked him.

"You left during class to get ice cream," the coach pointed at Kiba.

"I was on a mission!" They started the chase again.

Hinata:

I don't know if the ice cream melted yet. Neji said this is your favorite from the vending machine. I managed to get one before the bell rang.

P.S. You look very nice today.

There was a paper tucked to the opening under the lid and above the plastic cover

I felt warmth from the inside and smiled. I put the note in my jacket pocket, and ate the little bucket of the green tea ice cream. My heart beat in such happiness I couldn't help but smile.

I pealed off the plastic, I turned to where Kiba left. The ice cream hasn't melted at all yet. He must've came running, looking for me since he bought it.

I never knew one can enjoy a tiny gift so much one wants to tell the world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------end of chapter 2

You have just read 759 words,

Was it worth it?

Go comment me and give me advice, suggestions, complains…etc.


End file.
